


Enough with the Pranks Natasha

by Badwolfinwinterfell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mentions of Pepper, Nat does things to bother Steve and it's awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinwinterfell/pseuds/Badwolfinwinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Natasha decides to mess with Captain America. Why? Because she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LifeAlert

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'd just like to give a special thanks to tumblr user "seraphsfire" since they oh so kindly allowed me to use their idea here. The idea came from this post http://seraphsfire.tumblr.com/post/97114399094/fun-fact-natasha-hacks-into-any-official-document

"Happy birthday, you star spangled popsicle," Tony said happily, shoving a small gift wrapped box into his hands.

Shaking his head, he sat down on the couch next to Natasha, who also had a small gift in her hand. Everyone else had already given their presents. Bruce had given him a few books, some that he said he thought Steve would enjoy. Clint had chosen to give him a watch, red, white, and blue of course. Thor, well, Thor had given him a keg of ale and some kind of knife; both from Asgard.

He gave a grim smile at Tony. "Thank you,"he said even before unwrapping it. Tony just shrugged and downed his glass of Asgardian ale. Inside the tiny box was an Ipod. He raised his eyebrows at Tony.

"I already put music on there,"Tony told him absently.

"Your taste or mine?"He asked turning the little thing on.

"Everyone's,"Tony admitted. "Yours, mine, Bruce's, Nat's, Clint's, Pepper's, Thor tried but as it turns out Itunes didn't have any Asgardian songs so you'll just have to hear those live."

Thor smiled despite the jab. Nat pushed her own gift into his hands, taking the Ipod from him. She stared at him blankly, which worried him a bit. Something was definitely up.

Deciding it was best to just do it, he quickly opened it, and was surprised to find a little white box on a string, with a button in the center. He had seen the commercials before so he knew what it was. He lifted it out of the box and looked over at Natasha. She was full on grinning now. Clint and Tony had burst out laughing upon seeing, Clint was on the floor now. The joke seemed to be lost on Thor, but he smiled nonetheless. Bruce had just shook his head laughing quietly. "Just in case,"Natasha said innocently, making Tony, Clint, and Bruce laugh just a little bit louder.

Not being able to help himself he laughed, pocketing the LifeAlert button. "Just wait until it's your birthday,"he told her.


	2. The Star Spangled Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Steve says something about patriotism, America, or freedom, Nat plays the national anthem on her phone

"Well, America is very-"Steve stopped as he heard the national anthem start to play. It was Natasha again. It had to be the fifth time that day. He looked back up at Bruce who was trying very hard not to start laughing. He sighed. 

Natasha nodded, pretending to be serious and ignore the noise coming from her phone. "You were saying?"She prompted him.

Steve pressed his lips together. "Never mind,"he ground out just as the song got to the 'land of the free and the home of the brave' part.

"No, no. Please, keep telling us about America, Captain America." She smiled.

"Maybe another time,"he told her and began to walk away. Just before he left he room he heard them both burst out laughing.


	3. George Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat has a huge poster of George Washington on a dinosaur printed out and puts it on the ceiling above Steve’s bed

Clint frowned at the giant poster the woman handed across the counter to Natasha. "Do I want to know what you're doing with that?"He asked.

She grinned. "I just thought that Steve's bedroom could use a little art is all."

He smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

"Want to help me?"

"Oh yeah."

 

There was a knock on his door and before he could even say anything Tony was already opening the door and walking in. Steve didn't move from where he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. "Why is it so dark in here?"Tony asked flicking the light on.

"I was sleeping. What do you want?"

"Pepper told me to ask you-"he stopped mid-sentence looking up at the ceiling. "What is that?"He asked grinning ear to ear, already whipping his phone out to take a picture.

"What?"Steve asked cracking an eye open, only to see a giant poster above his bed, which largely depicted George Washington riding a T-Rex.

The words "Dammit Natasha" were heard all throughout Stark Tower


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat makes a very official-looking sign for Steve’s fridge that says, “ICE MAY BE HAZARDOUS TO SUPER SOLDIERS”

It was on every fridge in Stark Tower. Every. Single. One. The 'it' in question was a construction colored orange and black sign that said 'ICE MAY BE HAZARDOUS TO SUPER SOLDIERS'. Truth be told, he was getting kind of pissed the more he looked at the signs. There was only one person who could have done it of course. Well three, but he was sure it was Natasha's idea. Whether Clint and Tony helped or not is irrelevant.

He watched quietly as Natasha got a beer out of the fridge. She turned back to him with a smile. "Like the signs?"

"Not really, no."

She winked. "Just making sure you're being safe,"she chuckled.

He shook his head walking past her, taking the sign with him as he went and chucking it into the nearest trash can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat gets Steve a shirt that says “specimen” on it.

Pepper arched an eyebrow at Natasha. Somehow she hadn't noticed the t-shirt when she'd bought it. She smiled though. "I hope you bought that for Steve,"she said pointing to the black and white shirt.

Natasha smiled fondly. "Think he'll like it?"

Pepper laughed. "Yeah, about as much as he liked that poster you hung in his bedroom,"she said remembering how pissed Steve had been. Especially after Tony had posted pictures on every social media site he could get his hands on.

"Then it's perfect,"Natasha said.

 

Clint just smiled when she showed it to him. "Steve,"he said.

"Steve,"she confirmed.

 

She showed it to Bruce right before giving it to him. He had just laughed. "I can't imagine what Steve has done to deserve your wrath,"he added.

She shook her head. "As far as I know he hasn't done anything."

"Oh?" He lifted his eyebrows. "I take it you're doing this just to screw with him then?"

She smiled slyly. "Pretty much." She ruffled a hand through his hair as she walked by to go give Steve his shirt.

He and Tony were deep in conversation when she tossed the shirt straight at his head. Reflexively, he caught it before it hit him. He sighed when he held it up to read it. Tony started giggling. "Natasha, have I ever mentioned how much I love you because you are just awesome,"Tony said trying to catch his breath.


End file.
